Guia para NO enamorarse
by DUO V.P.V.M
Summary: Morgana le dio una serie de escritos...y ahora tiene que seguir uno de ellos con tal de que lo dejen en paz...


**Guía (de Arthur) para NO enamorarse de alguien…y fallar completamente en el intento.**

**By. Duo V.P.V.M.**

Estaba furioso, sentía como la sangre le hervía y lo peor era que solo el tenia la culpa de eso. Azoto la puerta en un intento de liberarse de su frustración. Nada.

Se dejo caer en su cama, exhausto, alargo la mano al cajón de la cómoda junto a su lecho, extrayendo un par de hojas de pergamino.

Un poco más recuperado se encamino a su escritorio donde coloco ambos pergaminos, la vista fija en uno en especial, lleno de líneas. Suspiro, solo le quedaban pocas horas y no le estaba yendo muy bien que digamos.

Releyó los pergaminos y volvió a suspirar, esto le pasaba por hacerle caso a Morgana.

La mujer había llegado a sus habitaciones cinco días antes emocionada por su nuevo descubrimiento, al parecer algún erudito de tierras lejanas había escrito una guía para descubrir ciertos secretos de la mente. A él no le importaba mucho lo que había en su mente y mucho menos el porqué, pero Morgana había insistido en que leyera los papeles y aplicara alguna de las tres guías.

Sabiendo que la morena no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que accediera analizo las guías. La primera era para saber si la personalidad de uno estaba basada en algún familiar, La segunda para descubrir si sufrías de alguna enfermedad mental, Y la tercera para no enamorarse.

Las dos primeras parecían demasiado complejas y requerían de tiempo, tiempo que él no tenía. Por otra parte la tercera se veía simple y no requería más de un par de minutos al día, por cinco días, así que opto por esa.

Decir que la burla de Morgana por su elección fue ligera era mentir, pero las otras dos opciones eran peores.

Y ahora, después de cinco días de llevar a cabo los pasos de la maldita guía, no sabía si llorar o reír.

No queriendo analizar sus sentimientos, decidió regresar a la tarea anterior. Tomo el papel y leyó:

_**Guía para no enamorarse de alguien.**_

_**Autor: Ganor M.**_

_**Esta guía ayuda a superar un enamoramiento que no se desea o está destinado al fracaso, así como a evitar tales sentimientos por quien sea. **_

_**Siga los pasos:**_

_**Coloque su nombre donde corresponde**_

_**Coloque el nombre de la persona de la que desea evitar enamorarse **_

_**Recuerde que esto no es magia, es únicamente para facilitarle la comprensión de este sistema. Marque un pergamino del uno al cinco de manera en que pueda registrar su progreso.**_

Suponía que el resto estaba en otro pergamino, seguramente en propiedad de Morgana, pero como no quería recibir más burlas había decidido esperar a que acabaran los días requeridos para pedirle el resto. Continúo leyendo.

_**#1. Si el_se queja de algo…usted_ debe de ignorarlo.**_

Cuando lo leyó por primera vez casi le da un infarto, se suponía que nadie sabía de su actual confusión relacionada con un supuesto sirviente bastante idiota, pero después recordó que quien escribió esa guía no lo conocía, mucho menos a sus pensamientos y sentimientos, además de que seguramente ese artículo en especifico debía de ser dirigido a las damas principalmente.

Al final después de mucho pensar y pensar, decidió poner su nombre y el de el peor sirviente del mundo (dígase Merlin) de manera que la guía le ayudara a olvidarse de cualquier supuesto sentimiento que pudiera tener por el inútil chico.

_**#1. Si el (Merlin) se queja de algo…usted (Arthur) debe de ignorarlo.**_

_Marco el espacio negativo del quinto día, el maldito de su sirviente se había estado quejando de lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior por estar puliendo su armadura. Era tan molesto que termino por detenerse a descansar durante las rondas del día. _

_**#2. Si el (Merlin) se mete en problemas…usted (Arthur) debe de preocuparse por su seguridad primero (no de Merlin)**_

_Otra marca negativa, ese dia, justamente ese dia durante las rondas habían terminado en una taberna a las afueras de camelot, en donde Merlin siendo Merlin termino haciéndose amigo del tabernero y su ayudante. Todo bien hasta ahí, pero cuando el ayudante intento convencer a su sirviente de seguirlo a la parte de atrás del local (Arthur sabia para que pero prefería reprimir la idea) desidio meter sus reales manos en el asunto, cosa que no termino muy bien para el ayudante, no que importara relamente, lo importante era que Merlin y su inocente manera de ver el mundo seguia intacta._

_**#3. Si el (Merlin) se va durante una discusión…usted (Arthur) no debe seguirlo.**_

_Mas negro para el mismo lugar. Resulto que a su sirviente no le agrado nada el que lo salvara del ayudante, para el pelinegro habia sido descortes con el muchacho, ni siquiera cuando literalmente le grito que se habia querido acostar con el pareció menos molesto, es mas se habia ido caminado rumbo a Camelot, y como el príncipe no podía permitir que lo dejaran con la palabra en la boca, lo habia seguido._

_**#4. Si alguien es amigable con el (Merlin) y a usted (Arthur) no le agrada…no deje que esto le provoque.**_

_Marca negra. El ayudante de la taberna y su necesidad de golpearlo._

_**#5. Si usted (Arthur) no se siente bien…no deje que el (Merlin) cuide de usted.**_

Por fin una marca positiva. Nada de tener al imbécil de su sirviente revoloteando como polilla a su alrededor, no ese dia.

_**#6. Si usted (Arthur) descubre que estuvo durmiendo cerca de él (Merlin)…actué indiferente a este hecho.**_

_Otra marca buena. Suponia que era por que su ronda se habia quedado a la mitad gracias a la pelea con el otro, no se habia visto en la necesidad de montar un campamento ni nada,y dado que en el castillo cada quien dormía en sus habitaciones, no corria riesgo de encontrarse en esa situación_.

_**#7. Si el (Merlin) trata de esconderle algo…no trate de averiguar que es.**_

_Bien. De momento las cosas iban mejorando, Merlin enojado significaba no tenerlo cerca, lo que a su vez significaba nada de charlas, secretos, risas, nada. Y el príncipe estaba empezando a pensar como reconciliarse con su sirviente por que la tranquilidad de sus habitaciones le estaba aturdiendo._

Arthur se levanto de su asiento, para mirar por la ventana, se estaba haciendo de noche y Merlin no tardaría en llegar para ayudarle a arreglarse para la cena.

Algo lo distrajo.

En la plaza una figura paseaba lentamente, casi como si no quisiera llegar a su destino. Arthur sabía quien era, no en vano lo veía cada día, todo el tiempo. Se pregunto si era por su culpa que Merlin no parecía muy entusiasmado por llegar al palacio.

Decidio esperar en la cama donde podía fingir que estaba leyendo, tomo un libro y se recosto. No pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando su puerta se abrió y el pelinegro paso por ella.

Como lo imaginaba, nada de charla, nada de risas , nada de nada. Solo el sonido de las ropas moviéndose y los pásos cautelosos de su sirviente. Arto, el príncipe decidió resolver el asunto.

- Merlin – lo llamo

- ¿se le ofrece algo Sire?- recibió en respuesta, nada aun.

- yo…No me disculpare por lo sucedido en la taberna, no hise nada malo y no hay necesidad de disculparme- solto en carrerilla con ese tono tan mandon que usaba cuando estaba nervioso.

- entendido Sire – las palabras del otro le golpearon. Era obvio que aun no le perdonaba, por que para empezar no se habia disculpado. Lo vio moverse lentamente por la habitación, recogiendo cosas y colocando las ropas para la cena sobre la silla mas cercana.

- si me disculpa Sire, Gaius me pidió que recogiera un par de cosas y si no me voy ya no llegare a tiempo. Sus ropas están en la silla. Con permiso. – dijo el mago sin mirar al príncipe a la cara.

Las alarmas de su mente sonaron al escuchar la despedida, tenia que hablar, pero ya.

- Merlin! – grito el rubio, deteniendo al otro a unos pasos de la puerta.

- si?- pregunto confundido por su actitud.

- te devo una disculpa – susurro apenado, nunca se le habia dado muy bien eso de las disculpas.

- pero usted dijo que no….- intento decir sorprendido por las palabras del otro.

- se lo que dije, y no lo retiro, no pediré disculpas por salvarte el pellejo – Arthur coloco ambos brazos sobre su pecho intentando tener una postura mas rigida a como en realidad se sentía.

- entonces? – dijo Merlin recuperando su altanería, bueno al menos parecía mas el que hacia unos momentos.

- quería pedirte disculpas por la discusión que tuvimos, ya sabes después de salir de la taberna. No devi llamarte imbecil, ingenuo, cegaton…bueno , no devi llamarte de ninguna forma, mucho menos decir que podias morirte o írte con quien quisieras. Estaba enojado, yo…simplemente quería evitarte un mal rato y termine haciéndotelo pasar yo – explico el príncipe apenado.

- ciertamente no fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida, pero no estoy molesto por que me llamaras todo eso o por que hisieras un berrinche digno de un niño de tres años. Estoy molesto por que no me escuchaste, intente explicarte que habías sido descortes no solo con el chico, si no con el tabernero que nos habia tratado tan bien, el hombre no se merecía que le gritaras que habia contratado a una libertina como ayudante.

Se que todo lo que gritaste en el bosque no era del todo cierto, tenias razón en cuanto a que soy algo ingenuo, pero también se que si el resto de lo que dijiste fuera cierto no habrias salvado mi vida cada que termino metido en problemas. – acepto Merlin ya mas tranquilo.

- te escucho – murmuro Arthur

-¿disculpa?

- te escucho, todo el tiempo, aunque paresca que no. Cada vez que llegas hablando sobre algún nuevo cotilleo del catillo o cuando me cuentas de algún paciente de Gaius, incluso cuando te tomas la libertad de decirme como debe ser un príncipe, te escucho. Y lamentablemente para mi, casi siempre te hago caso. – sonrio el rubio

El mago sonrio ante tal conocimiento. Con esa sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación.

- hay algo mas – dijo Arthur – no solo te escucho, también te observo. Y he querido hablar sobre esto desde hace algún tiempo.

- que es Sire? – pregunto preocupado el pelinegro

- ¿eres un mago, Merlin? – cuestiono sin mas.

La habitación quedo en silencio, a la espera de la respuesta del otro. Arthur supo enseguida que no se habia equivocado, que la palides en el rostro del otro, sus ojos tan abiertos y la exprecion de sorpresa eran por una razón.

El mismo habia presentado signos semejantes cuando habia descubierto el asunto, pero para ese entonces los sentimientos confusos sobre su sirviente ya existían y no tubo el valor de acusarlo ante el rey.

- no digas nada, se la respuesta. Solo quería decirlo para confirmarlo. No le dire nada a nadie, será nuestro secreto, pero prométeme que seras cuidadoso, si alguien mas te descubre y mi padre se entera, no podre hacer nada para salvarte – explico el príncipe

- tu…¿no me odias por ser…bueno ya sabes? – pregunto temeroso Merlin.

- odiarte? Ja como si eso fuera posible. Te conozco Merlin, se que eres de los pocos o el unico que usaría su don para ayudar, para hacer el bien. Ademas si lo quisieras ya habrias acabado con Camelot entero. – se burlo Arthur.

La sorpresa que se llevo el príncipe heredero al trono fue máxima, al sentir el tibio y delgado cuerpo de su sirviente apretarse al suyo en un abrazo. No se dio cuenta cuando su auto control fallo y envolvió con sus brasos al otro en respuesta.

Tampoco noto como fue que de un inocente abrazo paso a devorar la boca del otro como si no hubiera mañana.

Cuando porfin se separaron, ambos con sonrisas en el rostro, fue Arthur el primero en hablar.

- esto, es otra cosa que tendremos que mantener en secreto, al menos hasta que sea rey y pueda hacer lo que me plasca – informo el rubio

- o lo que es lo mismo hasta que evites que nos maten por blasfemia o algo parecido – acordó Merlin entre risas.

Una vez estuvo listo para la cena, no sin unos cuantos besos robados por aquí y por aya, el mago se adelanto para asearse un poco, dejando al príncipe con tiempo suficiente para terminar la guía.

_**#8 Si usted (Arthur) descubre que no le gusta verlo triste (Merlin)…no haga nada para animarlo.**_

Mal, se había disculpado.

_**#9. Si su opinión (Merlin) le importa mucho…trate de no prestarle mucha atención.**_

Peor aun, termino confesando lo mucho que le importaba.

_**#10. Si el (Merlin) trata de abrazarle…aléjese con indiferencia.**_

Definitivamente lo peor de la guía, no solo lo había abrazado, si no que se lo había comido a besos.

¿Conclusión? De cincuenta puntos dieciséis eran buenos, el resto completos fallos.

Más tarde esa noche, le pidió a Morgana el resto del escrito. Cabe mencionar que después de leerlo no dejo de reír durante horas.

_**Si estas reglas no fueron efectivas…entonces no hay esperanza, porque probablemente ya esta**_

_**Total y completamente enamorado, mí amigo, y no hay cura para ello.**_

_**P.D.: Mas te vale hacer feliz a Merlin o pagaras las consecuencias. Con cariño Morgana.**_

* * *

Mi primer Merthur...algo increíble la verdad jajaja...la idea llego viendo un vídeo jajaja se llama igual que el titulo del fic por si gustan buscarlo...Para todos los que sigan Hjerte les informo que esta semana saldra el 9 cap... así que no me maten jajaja...

Nada les cuesta dejar un Review...ya sea malo o bueno jajaja

Una ultima cosa, e notado un cierto...desacuerdo ...por así decirlo con la ortografía de mis historias. Dos cosas que aclarar, soy Mexicana, asi que probablemente algunas de las palabras se escriban un poquito diferente...la segunda y ahí si ni como ayudarme a mi misma: Uso el corrector de word, no tengo beta y la verdad no soy buena con los acentos en general...Mis disculpas por las faltas de ortografía, intento aprenderme las reglas y todo, pero no se me da mucho. U.U

De ahi en mas cualquier cosa...Un Review!


End file.
